Skelph
Skelpharriavariphatharicus '''(skell-FAR-ee-uh-VAIR-ee-FATH-a-RYE-cus), or '''Skelph and Skelly the Serial for short, is a very dangerous and durable creature that has defenses higher than Alyx's. He is ruthless with his enemies due to "abuse" of his code in early times. He is the only being known to be able to resist the powers of Diov Krad. His capabilities of speech are very limited, and he generally speaks a mix of English and German (because the hacker was German). Some people think that the german hacker was really a gang member of Oblivion Creepers who created it on purpose for some unknown future purpose. Description History Skelph was a Mercellin.X that was created by a well-known hacker, being put on a flash drive and, as a joke, sent to many people's computers that knew the hacker...but the hacker didn't put an ordinary Mercellin in it. He modified the Mercellin to have a "personality" and a desire for vengence. Skelph had unique effects that would affect the computers he was on - He would fill any Word, Notebook, Notepad, ect. program with files titled "Star.xi", the .xi being an entirely new-generated file type by Skelph. Skelph was called "ShM/F/JrM" while he was a Mercellin, but the reason why is unknown. When the virus ShM/F/JrM happened to return to the hacker's computer, he messed with the virus' code for hours, toiling with it, when in reality it put the virus in extreme pain. Later that night, the hacker somehow managed to accidentaly bring out ShM/F/JrM into the world as a Luzhen - but different (image above). Skelph was furious at his creator and ended up going in a rampage, killing 3 people and injuring 20 others. He was released into the wild by Pest Control and was never seen by mankind again. However, Skelph was very angry at people and at himself. He had little control over his rages, and the 8-pointed star on his head had stayed a mystery for the longest time. The hacker had initially made ShM/F/JrM un-rehackable by others with the virus having its own firewall. This was carried out as well in its own physical form and is the reason why Skelph is unaffected by so many different kinds of weapons. Some conspiracy theorists believe that the Smoph once tried to mutate Skelph, but since he was too resistant to change, they failed to do anything but put the eight-pointed star on his head that is often seen on other Smoph members. This belief is centered around the fact that both Skelph and the Smoph have eight-pointed stars as their main recognition source. Powers *'Unimaginable Reflection' - The unimaginable ability to reflect almost any kind of attack, except for a select few kinds of very strong power *'Unimaginable Absorbtion' - The unimaginable ability to absorb the power of almost any kind of attack, except for a select few kinds of very strong power. *'Advanced Electrokinesis' *'Limited Umbrakinesis' *'Limited Pyrokinesis' Category:Mob Variations Category:Demonic Category:Black Category:Yellow Category:Gray Category:Multicolored Category:Swift Mobs Category:Beings Involved in RoM